Mira a tu alrededor
by blue kirito
Summary: A veces quien menos esperas puede ser tu más grande aliado


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A veces quien menos esperas puede ser tu más grande aliado.**

 **Sphintus x Aladdin.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único. Mira a tu alrededor.**

 **.**

En Magnostad.

Sphintus vuelve de una tediosa sesión de estudio, aunque es lo último que le importa. Abre la puerta de su habitación, camina un poco y se tira descuidadamente sobre la cama para luego suspirar.

Kukulcan que para esa hora comía una manzana se arrastró por el suelo, trepó al lecho y se colocó al lado para escuchar los lamentos de su amo. Este le mira al tiempo que contiene las lágrimas.

-¿Sabes? Me siento frustrado como nunca. Me enamoré de Aladdin pero no tengo el coraje para confesarme. Siempre habla de ese importante amigo, Alibaba. Estoy convencido de que tiene más oportunidad que yo de iniciar una relación. Estaba confundido e incluso pedí consejo a Titus. ¡A Titus! ¿Notas hasta que nivel llega mi desesperación? Pero como era de esperar, me miró raro, luego me dijo estúpido y se rió. No le encuentro la gracia. Ah~ ¿por qué Aladdin tiene que ser tan así?

-¿Siih?

-Pues ya sabes así. B-bueno, en realidad no tengo idea de que me atrajo. Su inteligencia, su amabilidad, el hecho de ser tan cabezota como para no rendirse. Ah...¡no lo sé! Uh~.

La serpiente salió del sitio, con miles de incógnitas en la mente. El nativo de Heliohap le ha cuidado con devoción, incluso buscó en numerosas enciclopedias como curar la gripa en las serpientes, oh si, los animalitos también enferman. Y si bien con cuatro años Sphintus aún distaba de ser el médico que es hoy día es un hecho que salvó su vida. Mmm si, en algún pergamino debe venir la solución a sus problemas.

...

El moreno continuó con sus actividades el resto del día, incluso tomó un baño que le subió la moral.

« _-Vaya me porté tan mal con Kukulcan. A veces_ _me pregunto por qué me soporta_. _No es la primera vez que me quejo_. _Debería compensarlo_ , _mañana le compro algo de fruta, de la más costosa._ »

Su mente debrayó con decenas de cuestiones más hasta caer rendido.

...

Aladdin volvió molido luego de uno de esos espartanos entrenamientos cortesía de Myers. Apenas si alcanzó a ducharse, se cambió y cayó de rodillas cerca del ropero.

«- _Oh me duele todo pero no puedo rendirme. No quiero que se repita la tragedia de Alma Toran._ »

-Siih.

-Oh Kukulcan. ¿Y Sphintus? Je je je supongo que no siempre tienen que estar juntos.

El ente se enroscó en un vaso con jugo que ofreció al mago.

-¿Es para mi?-asintió.

Este lo cogió con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracia.

Lo bebió a pesar de que tenía un olor algo raro, quizá medicina que le ayudara a recuperar energía. El efecto fué inmediato, el pequeño se levantó y dejó el vaso en el buró pero enseguida le invadieron unos increíbles bochornos.

« _-Ah, tengo muchísimo calor. ¿Por qué?_ »

Su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar de manera curiosa, como si tuviera muchas ganas de algo, pero con su tierna edad le fue imposible identificar el qué. Se metió al lecho y cubrió con las sábanas, enterrando el rostro en el colchón.

-Ungh, me siento tan ah raro.

Luchó contra...lo que sea que le estuviese pasando pero al considerar que no tenía mucho por hacer corrió y se bañó esta vez con agua helada. Al regresar a su habitación estaba fresco cual lechuga, buscó a Kukulcan para darle las gracias, el único ahí era su compañero en brazos de Morfeo.

...

Por la mañana la serpiente estaba más que decepcionada. Leyó de una bebida astrofísica que no tiene igual. Se supone que Aladdin se ofreciera a su amo pero el pequeño aún es tan virgen como la noche anterior. Sin embargo no se rindió, eso si que no. Continuó el trabajo por espacio de dos semanas pero el magi parece ser inmune a eso de la seducción. Ahora la frustración también habita el alma de la cobra que aún lee como nunca en su vida y lo encontró, la naturaleza se pondría de su lado: hipnosis. Sonrió perversamente recordando a cierto sacerdote del imperio Kou, poco le faltó para ser rodeado de rukh oscuro.

...

Aladdin compró un par de melones apenas se sintió un poco recuperado. El que Myers ya no sea su tutora de tiempo completo no implica que esté fuera de peligro, más aún cuando gusta de azotarle con el látigo cuando escribe. Y ni se diga cuando le da por enseñarle algún conjuro...en su cuerpo. Pero si está más o menos sano es gracias a la animosa cobra que una y otra vez le trajo remedios un tanto dudosos. Toma asiento en el lecho y poco después el ente se le enrosca amistosamente hasta que sus ojos se encuentran con los zafiros. Inicia una danza arritmica que pretende tomar control de la voluntad del magi.

« _-Debes caer. Me agradas pero mi amo está muy solo_.»

Más y más ímpetu es puesto en el baile hasta que la ligera risa de Aladdin le paraliza.

-¿Qué haces?-curioso.

La puerta se abrió de improviso asustando al chiquillo que se levantó por reflejo, tropezó con Kukulcan que ya se daba a fuga y cayó de bruces.

-Ay ay ay-se colocó sobre su trasero y sobó con las manos.

-¡Aladdin! ¡¿Estas bien?!

-Je je je, si Sphintus-kun, simplemente me caí-sonrió.

Gestos como ese son responsables de que el médico esté completamente enamorado.

« _-No puedo continuar así. No es tonto, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta._ »

El moreno se sonrojó con intensidad y sus manos comenzaron a sudar, pero es ahora o nunca.

-A-A-A-A...

El otro ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Estas cantando?

-¡NO! Es decir, no. Estoy nervioso. Tengo algo que decirte pero no puedo.

-Me gustas.

-Si, exactamente. Espera, ¡¿Qué?!

-Me gustas Sphintus-kun.

-P-pero, ¡¿por qué?!

-Je je je no lo sé.

-Uh~ no tenías que ser tan sincero.

-Mmm si tuviese que dar una razón diría que me atrajo tu personalidad. Eres torpe y te cuesta mucho trabajo expresar sentimientos. Pero te preocupas más que nadie por el bienestar ajeno. Mmm también puede ser culpa de Kukulcan.

-¿Eh?

-Me hizo cosas raras.

-¿Como qué?

-Bueno, ese es un secreto entre él y yo. Me pregunté qué le preocupaba. Pensé mucho en ti y me enamoré. Es todo.

-¿Así de fácil?

-No tiene porque ser complicado. ¿Prefieres que te ruegue?

-No soy un depravado.

-¿Y?

-¿Eh?

-Bueno ya me confesé pero no has dicho nada.

-Ah...¡Ah! ¡Te amo Aladdin!

-Je je je yo también Sphintus-kun.

Unieron sus labios en un inocente contacto, mientras el director de la película iba a rastras por el corredor.

« _-Je_ , _todo estuvo fríamente calculado._ »

Plug fué el sonido que emitió el pobre cuando alguien le piso.

Un par de estudiantes se miraban confundidos.

-¿Qué rayos aplastaste?

-Ay no sé, pero ayúdame a quitarlo.

Palidecieron.

-O-oye, ¿qué no es la serpiente del amigo de Aladdin?

-¿Sphintus?

-Si, creo que así se llama.

-Oh no...¡Irene-sensei!-aterrados.

Kukulcan recibió el merecido tratamiento, una hora más tarde volvió al cuello del nativo de Heliohap con la piel más tersa y suave que de costumbre. De todo esto obtuvo una valiosa lección: No importa las fechorías que hagas intentando ayudar. Mira a tu alrededor durante el escape.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Uy esta pareja me gusta mucho. No sé porque rara vez los incluyo. Ja ja ja.**


End file.
